Tamu Istimewa
by May Angelf
Summary: [Prompt "Ambil Judulmu" : The Visitor] Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka, Akashi Seijuro yang selama ini dikenal sebagai sosok yang sempurna, penuh wibawa, tidak pernah salah, dan mutlak titahnya, bisa bertindak bodoh hanya karna kunjungan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. AkaKuro /Didedikasikan untuk marmaladelicious


**06:00**

" _Akashi-kun, aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu."_ Sebaris kalimat dari seseorang di seberang sana, mampu membuat Akashi melupakan jati dirinya.

"YIPPY!" entah kerasukan apa, tuan muda nan elegan mendadak bertingkah tidak karuan. Tanpa sadar dia melompat-lompat bak anak TK yang baru mendapat mainan.

" _Ano… Akashi-kun."_

"Eh?" seakan waktu mendadak berhenti bergerak, Akashi menggantung di udara, ia menatap horor ponsel dalam genggamannya begitu suara Kuroko menyapa telinga. Sial! Dia lupa mengakhiri sambungan sebelum ber-OOC ria.

 **Brugh**

Membiarkan tubuhnya terbanting di atas kasur, Akashi menelan ludah susah payah. Bolehkah ia berharap Kuroko tidak mendengarnya?

" _Aku baru tau, tenyata Akashi-kun juga bisa begitu, hihi."_

 **Blush!**

Tak hanya surainya yang berwarna merah, kini wajah Akashi juga sudah memerah sempurna. Dia malu tak terkira, wibawanya runtuh sudah.

"A-apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?" sekuat tenaga berusaha mengais kembali keabsolutannya, namun ucapannya tetap terbata.

 _"Pfft, tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun."_ Kuroko terdengar berusaha menahan tawa.

"Itu tadi suara kucingku Tetsuya, dia tersedak handphone, makanya suaranya jadi begitu."

Memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak, di tempatnya Kuroko tertawa terbahak.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

FF written by May_Angelf

.

.

Warning:

(Humor gatot. OOC. Typo. Bahasa tidak jelas. Cerita tidak karuan. Yaoi Maybe?)

.

.

 _[Memenuhi_ _ **Prompt "Ambil Judulmu" : The Visitor**_ _dari_ _marmaladelicious_ _]_

.

.

 **~Tamu Istimewa~**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu yang langka, tidak biasanya si tuan muda diberi kebebasan oleh sang ayah. Semula, Akashi berniat untuk hibernasi di kamarnya sampai siang tiba, namun panggilan dari Kuroko Tetsuya mampu mengubah tujuan hidupnya. Kini, ia berada di ruang tamu, menatap lurus ke arah pintu, tak sabar untuk menyambut seorang pengunjung yang telah membuatnya merindu.

 **08:00**

Akashi masih duduk tenang, bosan menunggu Kuroko yang tak kunjung datang, ia berusaha menghibur diri dengan membaca salah satu majalah yang tersusun rapi di bawah meja.

 **10:00**

Orang bilang jatuh cinta bisa menjungkirbalikkan perasaan manusia. Begitu juga dengan menunggu kedatangan yang tercinta, kini posisi Akashi sudah berubah menjadi kepala di kaki, kaki di kepala. Membuat dua pelayan yang menjaga pintu mati-matian menahan tawa.

 **12:00**

Oke, Akashi sudah lelah, penampilannya sudah tak serapi sebelumnya. Sedikit mengubah posisi menjadi lebih elegan, ia tertidur dengan pulasnya di kursi panjang.

 **14:00**

Sudah cukup! Akashi tidak tahan. Tersentak bangun karna merasa Kuroko telah tiba, nyatanya Kuroko tidak ada di sana. Tidak ingin larut dalam ketidakpastian, Akashi menyambar ponsel dan menghubungi yang bersangkutan.

"Tetsuya, kenapa belum datang juga?" baru saja Kuroko membuka mulut hendak menyapa, Akashi sudah _to the point_ mengutarakan maksudnya.

" _Apa aku mengatakan akan berkunjung hari ini?"_

 _Jleb banget_ , jawaban Kuroko sukses membuat Akashi merasa tertimpa batu gajah. "YAK!"

" _Hehe, aku hanya bercanda. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Akashi-kun."_

Seolah segala kekesalan mendadak sirna, senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Akashi begitu mendengarnya. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Tetsuya. Jarak ini sangat menyiksa."

" _Bersabarlah sedikit Akashi-kun, aku akan tiba sebentar lagi."_

"Benarkah?"

" _Huum,"_ -Kuroko mengangguk- _"baiklah, sebaiknya sekarang Akashi-kun tutup dulu telponnya,"_ saran Kuroko.

"Memangnya kenapa, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi heran.

" _Aku tau Akashi-kun ingin melompat-lompat seperti tadi pagi."_

"Sialan! Itu bukan gayaku sekali."

" _Tapi tadi pagi Akashi-kun melakukannya."_

"Jangan mengada-ada."

" _Ya-lah."_ Kuroko memutar bola mata, sebelum akhirnya mengakhiri obrolan mereka berdua.

Akashi menghela nafas lega, sejujurnya dia merasa malu tak terkira. Tersenyum-senyum sendiri karna Kuroko akan tiba sebentar lagi, Akashi lupa tengah berbaring di atas kursi, dia berguling ke kiri. Dan—

 **Brugh**

"Ittai." Dia terjatuh dari kursi.

"Pfft." Tawa kedua pelayannya hampir meluncur tak terkendali.

"Apa?!" Akashi mendelik tajam. "Pergi sana!" titahnya kemudian, malu-malu emosi.

Setelah kedua pelayannya pergi, bukannya bangkit berdiri, Akashi malah berbaring di lantai dan berfantasi.

"Uenak tenan," gumamnya dengan logat tak terdefinisi. Dia tak pernah tau berbaring di lantai bisa terasa senyaman ini, mungkin dalam benaknya ia tengah rebahan dengan sang kekasih.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar menggema. Itu pasti Kuroko Tetsuya, namun Akashi mengabaikannya.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Terdengar lagi. Sesungguhnya Akashi menyadari, tapi dia bermaksud membalas sang kekasih. Tidak apa-apalah sekali-kali Kuroko dikerjai, Akashi masih kesal atas kejadian tadi.

"Akashi-kun," ujar seseorang di luar sana.

"Tunggu sebentar, lagi PW nih," sahut Akashi. Bukannya segera membukakan pintu, dia malah tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Akashi-kun, kau ada di dalam?" seru Kuroko lagi, sebenarnya apa yang tengah dilakukan Akashi?

"Tidak, aku di luar," jawab Akashi tak acuh.

"Loh? Bukannya aku yang ada di luar?" tanya Kuroko dengan polosnya.

"Sudah tau nanya."

Perempatan siku-siku sukses tercetak di pelipis Kuroko Tetsuya, sepertinya Akashi tengah mengerjainya. "Akashi-kun, cepat buka pintunya. Tidak baik membiarkan tamu menunggu terlalu lama."

Akashi berdecak sebal, Kuroko sendiri telah membuatnya menunggu sangat lama. Berjalan ogah-ogahan, Akashi menggapai kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

"Masuklah, Tet—" loh? Kok tidak ada? Ke mana perginya Kuroko Tetsuya? Mungkinkah dia kembali ke rumah?

"Tetsuya?" panggil Akashi, rasa bersalah mulai menghinggapi. Berjalan keluar melewati pintu, Akashi menengok ke sana ke mari, mencari keberadaan sang kekasih. Tanpa Akashi sadari, Kuroko sudah menyelinap masuk ke rumahnya saat ini.

 **Brakk**

Suara pintu tertutup mengagetkan Akashi, memaksanya untuk berbalik dan mengetuk pintu yang telah terkunci.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Kini malah Akashi yang bagai tamu di rumahnya sendiri. Bukan Kuroko Tetsuya namanya jika tidak bisa mengalahkan Akashi.

"Tetsuya, kau di dalam?" tanya Akashi dari luar.

"Tidak, aku di luar," sahut Kuroko dari dalam.

"Sudah jelas-jelas aku yang di luar Tetsuya."

"Sudah tau nanya, yang bego siapa?"

"Bwahaha." Kini, giliran para _bodyguard_ yang tak bisa menahan tawa.

Menatap tajam sekilas kedua penjaga rumahnya, Akashi kembali beralih pada Kuroko Tetsuya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Tetsuya?" tanyanya geram.

"Hanya mengajarimu adab menerima tamu."

"Sialan kau Tetsuya! Cepat buka pintunya!"

"(…)"

Tak mendapat tanggapan dari dalam sana, Akashi membuat ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak paksa, kesabarannya habis sudah.

 **Brugh**

Itu bukan suara dobrakan pintu, tapi suara Akashi yang terjatuh. Kuroko membuka pintu tepat sesaat sebelum Akashi menerjangnya sekuat tenaga, jadilah Akashi mencium lantai dengan mesra.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko tanpa dosa.

Akashi bangkit berdiri seraya mengelus dahi. Alisnya berkedut, dahinya berdenyut, dapat dipastikan jidatnya benjut. "Nyut-nyutan, Tetsuya."

Saling tatap, mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Hahaha." Entah kenapa tawa semua orang tiba-tiba pecah. Tidak hanya Akashi dan Kuroko, para penjaga maupun pelayan yang diam-diam menyaksikan pun ikut tertawa. Tamunya memang sangat istimewa, bagaimana Akashi bisa marah di hari pertama mereka berjumpa setelah terpisah jarak sekian lama? Meskipun kehilangan wibawa dan dahi memerah, Akashi tetap merasa bahagia.

.

.

 **-END-**

.

.

 _ **A/n:**_ _akhirnya selesai juga, syukurlah. Entah ini lucu atau ngga, semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan ya. Saya akan terus berusaha di prompt berikutnya :)_

 _Proyek gila ini merupakan ide yang sangat brilliant, cara cerdas dalam memberikan dorongan, menulis jadi kembali terasa menyenangkan -sepertinya saya ke pe de an- xD Dengan adanya tantangan ini, saya jadi sangat termotivasi. Karna itu saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih ^^_

 _ **Prompt "Ambil judulmu: The Visitor" genre humor, tidak boleh lebih dari seribu kata**_ _. Ini promptnya sangat menguntungkan saya, tapi ternyat_ _a... TIDAK MUDAH! Apalagi dibatasi jumlah katanya *nanges_

 _Tidak bisa saya bayangkan bagaimana Mikan menghadapi tantangan yang bukan genre Mikan. Maaf tidak bisa mengimbangi Mikan, jadi berat sebelah kan (-/\\)_

 _. . ._

 _Terima kasih juga pada para pembaca, dan semua yang telah memberikan dukungannya. Semoga fic ini dapat menghibur kalian semua :)_

 _. . ._

 _Oke, cukup sekian. Kepanjangan xD_

 _. . ._

 _Oya, jumlah kata 980 kalau gak salah, tidak termasuk disclaimer dan author note-nya._

 _. . ._

 _Masih ada sisa kata, mau omake ga? Nggak!_

 _Yaudah._

 _. . ._

 _X: Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya :D_

 _Y: Udah pergi sana! *DibantaiMasa_


End file.
